In recent years, various kinds of electronic apparatuses such as personal computers (PCs), tablets and smartphones have been developed.
Most of those kinds of electronic apparatuses include touch-screen displays to allow users to easily perform an input operation.
Also, in recent years, techniques of handwritten information to be shared have been developed. Those techniques are useful to an educational field, for example, a glass; and business, for example, a conference.
However, conventional techniques are applied on the assumption that a group of computers sharing handwritten information is managed by a given computer belonging to the group. That is, the user of the computer needs to manage the group. However, there is a case where the user is a child or a person unfamiliar with a computer, and thus cannot manage the group. Thus, it is necessary to provide a new technique for also enabling a group sharing handwritten information to be managed from the outside of the group.